Artemesia
by TastingInsanity
Summary: Do or die? Should we Seize the day? When a poor street rat is taken off the street and given a home, who else would take on the duty to protect her other than Jack Kelly; Read and Review! No more writers block!
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1 _

" Hey! There she is!... Follow her!" A boy shouted. Three boys were chasing me around Manhattan for something that I didn't do. I'm

not exactly sure how it happened , but I do know that they were angry and strong_. I , though, am a shrimpy, little girl. although I do _

_have street smarts and am able to read quickly. _That was not going to help me. I ran into a cold, dark alley and quickly climbed up a

black and red rusty fire exit. yelled. I laid down quietly on the roof where , hopefully they wouldn't be able to see me.I was able to look

around and saw nothing but darkness, the moon, and the stars...until I saw a shadow quickly and quietly loom over me. I was about to

scream when he at least I think it was a he, covered my mouth with his hand. "Shut up, girly." He said , it was definitely a boy , Just

follow me." I nodded and slowly got up to a crawling position. Now that I could see him clearly , well for it being so dark ; He looked to be about 6 foot and had brown, wavy hair that looked really good on him. _Yes I realize that I am very observant when it comes to boys!_ He ran toward a part of the roof that I hadn't noticed it before. It was a little trap door with a plain wooden door and a little silver door latch.

"Where did that come from!" I asked him. _Okay not the smartest question but I was very confused! _" Well... I don't know exactly." He was really treating this seriously! Wow... strange. He looked at me and man wasn't he hot! His thoughtful frown turned into a playful smile.

" Well... I pretty sure that it came from a store and that someone had attached it to this little door, " He slowly explained to me , now pointing at the little trap door " and well now it's here for me to use.

" Wait YOU live here!!!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... it's the lodging house for us newsies." " So , you get like a real bed and all?" I asked . I must have looked very surprised because he chuckled a little and answered yeah.

_" I haven't slept in a bed since I was seven!" _I told him_. You know ... I don't even know this guy's name, yet!_ " You know it's kinda cold outside. You wanta come inside with me and talk a little?" He asked me. It was cold and dark and I did want to talk to this guy a little... OK so I wanted to talk to him a lot. But, who really cares about that? Um...Sure." I answered. He opened the trap door and led me down a flight of dusty stairs. The walls were a navy blue and the paint was peeling. It was obvious that no one had fixed this place for a while. But... I really couldn't care because it was dry and safe , and for once I wasn't thinking about the next fight I would get into over a piece of crusty bread .

" Hurry Up! ... Wait whats your name anyway?" **" **Artemsia . " I answered him. I loved that name and it was my grandma's and her grandma's and the one before that! We were just a brood of Artemsias.

" Cool , I like that name. Very .. Um original."

" Thanks " I said .

" We're here." He told me.

I now noticed that this was one of the many thin,_ wooden doors in a lighted hallway._

" Hey! Jack!" boys everywhere said together. While everyone was saying hi to him , I had a chance to look around this room. It had bright yellow wallpaper that was starting to peel a little and there was a fireplace burning. It had to be a kitchen because of the neat little stove in the corner and the huge shelves. Then there was a little table and two chairs , which were promptly emptied on the entrance of Jack into the room. Attached to the kitchen was a great, big dining room. That was where most of the boys sat now. _So that was his name. Jack . I like it. _Then some of the boys noticed me.

" Oh, you guys , this here is Art." He told them. _Art? Who's this guy talking 'bout? Im the only new kid ... right???? _He nodded his head towards me and that's when I noticed how many guys were looking at me. They all looked about 13 , 14, and 15 years old. I'm only 13.

" Hello Art." A boy came up to me , spit in his hand and gave to me as if expecting something. I knew what it meant so I spit in my hand and held it out. We shook each other's hand.

" This here is Racetrack." Jack told me.

"Hello Racetrack." I said to him.

He looked cool and I liked his name. He looked to be about fourteen and alittle taller than I was. He had dark brown hair and better looking clothes than me. I then looked at what I was wearing. I had a white apron , well it was white but now its like a dirty ripped apron and a little black dress under it. The apron was too big on me and the dress was too short. Go figure. Then I looked back at him. He had brown breeches on and a white shirt. He also looked like he had been able to wash his face that morning. I hadn't seen clean water in who knows how long.

" You guys... Im gonna talk to Art alittle bit 'fore I get some sleep. You guys can get some sleep now." Jack told the boys.

" See you in the morning , Jack." They said to him. A couple of them also said good night to me but most didn't seem to realize I was in the room any more.

" See you later Art." Racetrack said to me. " Ok." I said back to him.

Then Jack started to talk to me. " What do you think about this place." He pointed around himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ( Go figure)

" It's great... I mean it's much better than what I have." I could tell he was going to ask a lot of questions tonight. Thank God I'm not tired. 

" What do you have?" He got up so that I couldn't see his face.

" Well , nothing much actually. I've got the clothes on my back " I gesture at my clothes although he couldn't see me anyway so there was obviously no point ton it. I then continued to talk. " and some spare change, a nickel to be exact. That's it."

" Well then how do you survive? Want some Cawffee?" He put the small black pot in the middle of the table and went to get to cups.

" Um...sure I'll have some. And I usually just steal but sometimes vendor's will give me some food. It's not that bad of a life." I kinda liked living that way actually. He brought two mismatched cups over. One was pure black with a chipped handle and the other was a plain old white cup with some black dots on it. He gave me the pure black cup.

" But, don't you have any family?" He asked me.

"Nope!" I answered cheerfully. I had never had any family anyway.

" What happened to them?" He asked curiously.

" Well my fatha , he died in a factory accident 1 month before I was born and my mudda, she died in child birth. I was sent off to a orphanage in Manhattan by the family in the next apartment. I don't remember them though." I told him. It really wasn't a big deal to me anymore.

"Well , what about your family?" I asked cheerfully. Time to ask him some questions. I took a sip of the dark , bitter cawffe and thought to myself , Yesterday I was stealing food from vendors and tonight I'm drinking cawffee.

"My..my family?" He looked down into his cawffee and then looked up at me. "Wellmymuddashediedalongtimeagoinafireinouroldhouseandmyfathaisinthecityjail!!!!"

All I could pick out of the really long sentence was die,and,my,and jail.

I tried to put it together " My parents dyed my hair and went to jail for it?" I know it was very strange but he had been looking intestnely ((spellin?)) at me. Then I started to laugh hysterically.

Then he started to laugh while trying to drink his drink. Then we both stopped at the same time. Now that was werid.

He took a deep breath and told me slowly what he had said." My mudda died a long time ago in a fire in our old house and my fatha is now in the city jail BUT you can't tell anyone!!!! Promise me that!"

"Um... ok I promise I won't tell anyone." I told him. I wonder why he doesn't want any one to know? He held spit in his hand and held it out. I spit in my hand and we shook hands.

The clock up on the wall chimed 12 times telling us it was midnight.

"I guess I'll be goin' now. See ya 'round Jack." I told him then started to get up to leave. He stood to.

"Well, if you want you can stay in the empty bunk.. That is if you don't mind staying in a room with a ton of boys." He told me.

I thought for a quick second before answering him. "Definintly." I mean seriously... stay in a room with a bunch of hot guys? Duh.

"OK. Follow me." He said before leading me out of the kitchen and back into the hallway. He walked past three of the doors before openning the fourth one. He walked in and I quickly followed.

"Wow." I said to myself. I looked around at all the bunks in the room. It had white walls with some plaster chipping off and wooden floors. There must have been at least twenty bunks in that one long room.

He looked over at me and my dazed face and laughed. " You like it?" He asked me and gestered to the room.

"It's so..so..so.. BIG!" I excailmed. A couple of newsies looked over at me before returning to what ever they were doin' before.

"Follow me." Jack said to me before walking down a row of bunks. As we walked by I looked at each one. Some had just white sheets but others had quilts. A couple even had dressers in between the bunks.

"Hear we are." I looked over to where he was and saw one bunk with a black blanket and one with just a couple of sheets. " 'Dis ones yours." He pointed to the one with the blank blanket. "Dat's mine." He then quickly nodded his head to the one with the sheets on it.

I yawned and then realized how tired I was. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked him.

"Go ahead. I'll be back soon. Good night." He started to walk away.

"Night." I said to him as I slipped under the covers.

hey sorry it's so short but I really wanted to post it. I promise the other chapters will all be much longer!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO PEOPLE! I'm finally back...oh and i need reviews cause i dont know how the story should go so if some kind soul could review and tell me if they think i should go wit Jack or Spot then i would be forever greatful...oh and i kinda forgot the disclamier (sp) thingy so ill do it now 4 everone

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Newsies or any of the characters from it blah blah blah, except Art and anyother randome characters that aren't from the movie..ok heres the chapter. MUHAHAHA...

Art : Ok...well while she's laughing hysterically I'll tell you...CHAPTER 3 starts now...

Chapter 3

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and the annoying twittering of birds outside. I groaned and tried to block the light from shining on my face, but failed. I remembered suddenly that I was at the Newsies Lodging House. I forced myself to sit up and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. That's when I saw them... Boys. Everywhere. Most were still sleeping but a couple were up, including Jack Kelly.

"I tink I'se in heaven!" I whispered to myself. They were so HOT! Especially in the morning. Sweat-stained shirts hung on the edge of the beds and some were topless.

"Hey Art!" Jack yelled. The rest that were still asleep yelled at him to shut up and he yelled right back. I just waved.

"Howda sleep?" He asked once he was standing near me, a grin etched onto his handsome face.

"Um..." Gosh, I couldn't think properly with so many boys around me.

"Goeat! I mean good, Great!" I groaned and thought, '_Smooth Art. REAL smooth.'_

He laughed at me and said. "OK. Glad to hear it. So youse thinkin' bout ever getting up. I'll help you sell papes today if your nevous." He playfully hit me on the arm.

"Alright, but I'd like you to know that I can take care of meself." I said trying not to mix my words up again. Doing it once was enough.

"Well then get up. We're leaving in two minutes." He told me, then left me to the task of getting ready for my first day of bein' a Newsie...this should definetly be interesting.

"I'm Ready!" I sing-songed to no one in particular. I was answered by someone throwing a boot at my head. It hurt, Alot.

"Well then, come on then." he got tired of me just walking slowly down the stairs. "Uhh!" He lost all patience with me and grabbed me arm.

"Ouch!" I yelled at him.

He didn't answer me but instead started to drag me down the street. People just walked by like nothing was wrong. Wow...such caring people.

"You do realize I can walk...right??" I yelled as he dragged me towards the office.

"Yeah, I know but 'dis is much easier." He assured me, as if that would make feel any better.

"Oh Come On!" I kicked my legs out and failed to detach my arm from his hand.

"Not gonna happen..." He said cheerfully.

"Whatever." I finally decided that there was no point in me fighting him, so instead I let myself go, let my mind wander off, and relaxed.

Minutes later, he dumped on the floor in front of him.

"We're here." He told me, before starting to walk towards a gate, which was stuck in between two large buildings.

" Does Pulizter really woik all the way up there." I asked in wonder while pointing towards a very tall building.

"Yup. Now come on." He urged me towards the gates.

"Ok..Ok." I muttered, as we got on the back of the seemingly endless line.

"Well 'dis is fun." I told him as we slowly moved forward. I could hear the Delancy brothers yelling at some random kid. He looked really young and defenseless until he punched Morris in the face.

I laughed at this and Jack just kinda looked at me fuuny. 'I guess he didn't see the boy punch Morris.' I thought to myself.

"Whatda laughing about?" Jack asked me.

"Ummmm...some random kid punched Morris in the face." I told him before getting a mental picture of Morris's surprized look and laughing again. It took a second for Jack to regesiter what I said. Then he laughed.Hard.

"Wait a minute." He suddneled stopped laughing and asked me." Which boy?" I pointed to a boy about 9-10 years old.

"Oh. That's Spin. He can't stand the Delancy brudders and usually takes his anger out on them." He told me before motioning this Spin over.

He was a short boy with long brown hair and hazel eyes. I regonized him as the boy that let me sit down last night.

"Hiya, Jack!" He greeted Jack with the ever famous spit shake.

"Hey, Spin. Youse met Art yet?" Jack pointed to me, right before cutting me in line.

"Nope. Hiya, Art."

"Hiya,Spin" I repiled to Spin before going back to my spot ahead of Jack.

The line then moved up and I was able to get my papes. I got 20 papes because the headlines stunk. "Hmm..." I became lost in thought scanning the headlines quickly with my eyes. I had found something. "Widow steals nick-nack's from the mayor's daughter." Maybe I could just change a couple words around... I thought to myself.

"Whatya see? Anything good?" Jack asked as he sat down next to me.

" Just this one." I pointed to the Widow story.

"Hmmmm...that could woik. Let's go." Jack said before getting up and pulling me to my feet.

I followed him into the crowd of random strangers walkand shouting everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHA I finally finished Chapter 3! Yeah I'm so good. althought it is kinda short! oh well you people will live...hopefully

i have a question...am i the only one that thinks she was born in the wrong time period? maybe im just wacky...oh well

anyway...I need REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! R and R or I'll never write again!

so review


	4. I'm gunna name chapters now so ha

Disclamer: I sadly dont own newsies...oh well

oh and I know it has some mistakes in this chapter , but I was really tired when I worte this and I did have my friend proofread(sp) BUT the email wouldn't work for me so...yeah you can figure out most mistakes

and thanks Race for proofing everything else

CHAPTER 4

"What do I do?" I asked Jack as he lead me through the crowd.

"Just yell the headline once we get to me spot. Ok?" He told me.

"Alrighty then!" I answered.

I mean at least I wasn't being dragged again. Just when everything was going great, a huge man knocked me over. "JACK!!" I yelled to the crowd. Too late, he was gone. I quickly got up and decided to wander around alittle. Maybe I would be able to find another newsie. I contiued to wander around until I found a big 'ol bridge. "Hmmmmmm... Maybe I'll find someone on the other side." I started to walk along the bridge, unused papes still in my hands. "Ooooooooo." I stoppped and stared into the water. The sun was setting and I realized that I hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Whatya on me territiory for?" A voice knocked me out of my thoguhts and I quickly turned around to see a boy arouind my age. He had brown hair and perfect eyes. He was short but not as short as me.

"Oh, sorry. I was with 'dis newsie and then I lost him so I was trying to find him." I was babbling on about what had happened but, even I could see that I was making him confused.

"Ok. Come with me to the docks and youse can tell me what happened." He repiled , before deciding not to let me answer but, instead grabbed my hand and lead me to a dock.

"Um...alright." I said to him."Oh wait." I stopped walking and he faced me.

"What?" He turned and looked at me.

"I don't know your name, yet?" I said to him and watched as his eyebrows went up in asument.

"Really? I thought youse would know 'bout me. How long youse been in New Yawk?" He said without answering my question.

"Two weeks, at most. Now can I know your name?" I mean that's all I really wanted to know in the first place.

He drew himself up to his full height. Which wasn't much and said. "I am the Great Spot Colon. Leader of the Brooklyn Newises. Now can we go?"

"Uh yeare. I mean yeah." I said. Why do I always have to mess up random words?

"Ok, then. Let's start walking" He replied, the of smirk back on his face.

As we walked I thought about him. He was defintly hot,no doubt there. But, it seemed like he thought he was the greatest thing since who knows when. I haven't exactly been reading my history books. "Om me God." I muttered under my breath. Some of these buildings looked like they were ready to collaspe. On me, no doubt.

"Wese here." He abrutly stopped walking. I stopped and stared at the docks. They were PERFECT. Sure they were made out of rotton wood and had random boys jumping off , but still it rocked.

"Woah."I murmered.

"Yeah. 'Dese are the docks. MY docks." Spot smirked and proudly shoed that he thought everyone should know that these were his docks. 'Conceited little son a bitch.' As if she had said that outloud. He looked back at her and smirked. "Afta youse." Spot said to me and bowed saracatically.

"Yes, afta me."I repiled to him and loved the look of surprise on his face that I had said something like that to him. "Do youse know Jack?" I asked him on our way to HIS docks.

"Sure, I'se do. Why?"He repiled, his eyes were so awesome. Ok, do not look at the eyes. I told myself over and over again.

"Youse wants the long or short verison?"I asked him, while looking down at the ground. The wind whiped at my stupidly long, blond hair. It was back in a braid , but I could already feel the hair slowly coming out of it.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, I'll take the long verison. I mean youse already wasting some of my time so why not waste alittle more of it." He siad and gave me that wonderful smirk of his.

"Fine."I repiled. I mean I couldn't have said 'fuck you' or something. , but he was my best shot at finding Jack. We took a seat near the docks and I began my story. "Ok so it started last night when Jack found me on the newsboys lodging house roof.

Meanwhile...

Jack's POV during the disappearce of Art

"What?! How do youse lose a GOIL!" Racetrack paced back and forth in the the bunkroom. The rest of the newsies coured(sp) in the corners.

"What? Youse tink I'se wanted to lose the goil?" I asked him. I was starting to get angry at him. What did he care? I thought to myself. It's not like she's his goil or anything.

"Youse could've watched her better! Ya know..."Race sighed and sat on the edge of his bunk and grabbed his cigar from his shirt pocket. "I'm going outside." He abrutly said and wlked out the door, and down the stairs.

"Oh God." I said to myself at the thought of what Race was gonna try to do. "Better follow him." I murmered to myself before following Race outside. I found him outside near the big oak tree. "We'll find her together. Alright?" I asked him.

"Alright, where should we start?" He repiled. At least he isn't angry at me anymore.

"Let's try Brooklyn. I mean it's the closest to where I lost her.

Back to Art's POV

"Wow." Spot said to me once I was fiinished telling him the story of how I got myself into Brooklyn. He stood up and I followed suit. "Well..." He looked at his rusty looking pocketwatch. "Near 8pm. To late to try to get back to Manhatten. Youse gonna stay in Brooklyn for the night. That fine with youse?" He looked questionly at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I repiled . He nodded. and said to me ."Follow me back to the lodging house. Youse don't mind staying in my room do ya?"

Of couse not! I wanted to yell at him. Why do hot guys always ask such stupid questions? "No problem." I told him as calmly as I could.

"Good. Good." We walked back the rest of the way in silence. When we got there I looked at the old, decaying building. It wasn't as nice looking as Manhatten , but it wasn't bad compared to the buildings surronded it. "We'se here."He annoced as we climbed up the stairs. A rat scxurried out the side of the gutter running alonmg the building.

"I'm here!" Spot yelled into a room full of tougher looking boys. They weren't as hot as the Manthatten boys, but they defintly weren't ugly. " 'Dis here is Art. She's a Manhatten newsie and MY guest tonight." A few of the boys snikkered , but the rest of them just sat where they were and sarted at me.

"Name's Axe and dat's Metal." A boy who looked about sixteen told me and waved over the boy he called Metal. "Wese twins." Metal explained to me. Thats's why yhtey look so familair. They both were much taller than Spot and had jet black hair.

Hi." I spit shook with both of them. "Nice ta meet cha."

All of a sudden someone pounded on the door. "I'se coming. I'se coming." Spot tol;d the stangers at the door and smirked at me. "More guests."

He opened the door to a gust of wind and two people coming in quickly. "Who is it?" Axe asked Spot.

"Hey Spot," A familar voice said.

"Who is it?" I repeated Axe's question.

"Your guests." Spto said to me and let the two people in.

"JACK!" I yelled and ran forward to give the boy a hug. "Boy, ain't I glad to see ya." Then I punched him on the arm. "And that's for losing me in the market today." I told him and smiled.

"Ow." Jack repiled , rubbing his arm. "I brought Race wit me."

"Race?!" Race emergeed from the shawdows. "RACE!" Then I went and hugged him.

"Hey Art." He smiled and ruffled my hair. "How ya been?" He asked me.

I was so happy that I didn't even realize that the rest of the Brooklyn newsies were staring at me and Spot was laughing at me.

"Youse guys are staying the night, I take it." Spot said to Jack and Race , before I continued the little love fest.

"If wese can, Spot" Jack repiled for both of them. He smiled and waved to Axe. "How ya been, Axe?" They spit shook.

"Youse can stay da night." He siad to Race and me. Over by Jack and Axe. "Pretty good, Cowboy."He repiled.

"Hate to break up this hapy renoiunion , but tonight's Monday and wese all knows that youse gotta go to bed now. "unless youse plan on sleeping outside tongiht..." He smirked at the choices and turned to us while his newsies climbed the stairs to the bunkroom.

"Race, Art." He said focusing on us. I thought I would melt, but I didn't and that was tht einporatnt thing. "Youse two can go into the spare room. Second door on your left." He said then told Jack where he was staying.

"Afta youse." Race said to me before I started to wlk up the stairs. 'Woah!" I yelled as I triped on a satir and started to go backwards. I was stopped by someone or something.

"Got cha." Race said to me and smiled. He gently lifet me back inot place on the last satir.

"Thanks. I owe ya one." I told him as I started to wlk towardas the spare room.

" I'll hold ya to it." He siad jokely as I opened the door and gasped.

"Oh My God!" I pracitally squecklyed in delight as I took in the surronds of the small , but clean room. The walls looked newly whitewashed and there was one bunk bed. "I call top!" I said to him, then laughed.

"Alright, alright." he said to me befroe sitting down on his bunk. "Real blankets too." He observed before I could.

"Yeah," I suddenly felt very tired. "I'm gonna go to sleep before I fanint. Now turn arougnd." I said to him.

"Fine, fine." He said before compiling to my wishes. I qucikly took off my shirt, skirt, and boots. It left me in only a thin cotton, knee high dress, and a pair of shorts under. I climbed inot m,y bunk and said.

"Ok ok. Youse can turn around." He turned around just to catch a glimse of whta I still had on before I threw the covers over me.

"Good night." I said to him smiling.

"Good night." He said back to me. He blew out the candle and I quickly fell alsleep.

* * *

hahahaha i finally finished chapter 4 or is this 3? oh well...rand R and ill write soon, i hope 

by the way i would have written more but I wanted to get it out and my fingers are frezzing.


	5. Meeting Spot

lol...hey if anyone has an idea of where this story should go...tell me anyway...back to the excuse of a story

oh and the last chapter had reallly bad spelling and im sorry bout that

and if the accents are perfect u know wat they sound like

by the way her thoughts are in single quots and speaking is obsiouly (sp) in double ones

CHAPTER 5(i think...)

"Wake up!" A vocie cried cheerfully from next to me.

"Ugh..." I slammed my pillow down onto the back of my head. "Where are we?"

"Brooklyn boarding house." The vocie said and popped up to the top bunk.

I opened my eyes and saw Racetrack with no shirt smiling. I got up and looked around, not even bothering to get changed or hide or whatever. I examined the room and memeories came flooding back to me.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He took out his golden pocket watch and looked at the time. " 9:05 am. It's late , ain't it?"

"LATE?! It's damn elary. What time you newsies get up?" I asked him. " I've always got up 'round noon for lunch.if dere is any lunch." I streched and tapped his shoulder to let him know i was trying to get down the rickety ladder.

"No wonder, I've been trying to get you up since 7." He moved to the site and watched me go down the ladder without killing myself. I breathed in relief and turned to find my clothes on the white dresser with dark spots on it.

"Aren't ya getting dressed?" I asked him, staring at his six pack. He may look small but he's definalitly got some muscles.

"Wait what?" He looked over at his pile of clothes. "Oh yeah, I do." He began to put his shirt on and i walked over to my cothes. I picked up my dress and quickly buttoned it on. Then I put on the rest of my clotyhes and my dirty boots.

"Youse ready?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm ready. The real question is are youse?" I repiled with a smile.

He opened the door and went out into the quiet, dark hallway. "Looks like wese da only ones here." Race said to me. I tip toed over to where he was standing. I'm not sure why I was tip-toeing , but the dark hallway made me feel like I should. He looked at me , then at my shoes. "Why are youse tip toein'? Da floor ain't da bad yet." He said comically, as we made our wqay past the destered bunkrooms and towards the staiurs.

"I don't really knows. Maybe 'cause of a book my mudda once read to me..." I pondered this idea. It hadn't ocurred before, but now it made perfect sense. "It's a murder mysetry about a poor crimial who robbed a house and was caught and killed...Actually come to tink of it, it wasnt dat great of a story."I explained to Racetrack.

"Wow. Great book for a ...young goil."He repiled with a smile playing on his lips. I couln't help but smile too. 'He was really sweet too, BUT I was NOT falling for him at all...', I told myself. The other part of my brain argued back, ' Yeah, ya do. Own up to it!' It was like there were two people aruging in my brain.

This contiuned untill we got to the bottom of the stairs, where Racetrack asked, "What happened to youse?"

"What?" I asked him coming back to my senses.

"Youse aint talking like ya normaly does. Anyting wrong?" He said again with concern written all over his face. He's good at poker, yet he can't hide emotions... That makes total sense.

"Nah", I looked at him, while we walked slowly towards the door."Just tinking. Where wese going?"

"Docks. 'Dats where Spot should be by now. Youse really didn't meet him, da real way. He ain't dat nice." Race said with a grin on his lips. 'He smilies alot.' I though to myself.

"Cool. And wat'ya mean, he aint dat nice? He seems nice..." I reapiled to him. He opened the wooden door with a brass handle and waited.

"Ladies, foist." He said and bowed lowly. " And who ya gunna beleive? Me or da King of Brooklyn?" He said drwing out the syalbbes of Brooklyn.

"Thank yosue." I said and curtyed before walking out into the bright day. " I guess youse, but only cause youse been so nice." I said lightly.

"I'll take dat answer for da time being, but youse'll learn. Bright day, aint it?" He said changing the subject.

"Hmmmmm.. Yeah, it is. So pretty." I repiled as we walked down the street slowly. Side by side I'm proud to say.

* * *

LOL...wese maklin progress and its kinda obivious so ill throw something in...yeah i got an idea

ok so sorry 4 takin long but damn writers block! anyway read and review ;)


	6. British accents and scared Racetracks

lol...hey if anyone has an idea of where this story should go...tell me anyway...back to the excuse of a story

oh and the last chapter had reallly bad spelling and im sorry bout that

* * *

"Hmmmmm.. Yeah, it is. So pretty." I repiled as we walked down the street slowly. Side by side I'm proud to say.

'Even though I do NOT like him,' I thought to myself. We slowly walked through the dirty streets. Even thought it was around 10 am, the streets we walked on had almost no people yet.

"Wese almost 'dere. " He pointed to the docks. "Look, dat's where da famous Spot is."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, dese are da same docks I went to yesterday..." I told himas we neared them. They seemed even dirtier and older than the last time I had come there. I wondered how long ago that was. Surely, it couldn't have been only a day.

"When did you last come to da docks?" He had a protective edge to his voice. I kinda liked it. But I didn't have any crush on him. I just admired him for his kindness. Yeah, that's exactly what it was.

"Yesterday , I think. Spot brought me dere so I could tell him why I was lost in Brooklyn." I answered and continued to walk.

"Wait." Racetrack called to me and I stopped walking. "Art? Can I ask youse a question?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders and hoped to God that he was gonna ask me out.   Even if I was in denial.

"U wanna be me...friend?" He asked then shook his head.

"Ummm, sure." I replied a little confused. Weren't we already friends.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say..." He said and this time looked at the ground.

'Go figure.' I thought to myself although, I only said, "Then what did youse want to say?"

He pawed and ground and looked at the top of my head as he said the next few words. " Will you be girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked him. I kinda got what he said, but I wasn't so sure.

He breathed in and out a couple times before repeating"Alright. Youse wanna be me girlfriend?" He turned around and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I'se do." I said and smiled as he looked at me in pure shock. I started to walk slowly ahead, the docks started to become less and less blurry.

"Wait!" He yelled at me for the second time and grabbed my arm. I felt a shock run through my veins and looked at him strangely. Had that ever happen? I wondered to myself. "Youse serious!"He asked before running his hand through his hair and then quickly putting his hand back in his pocket.

"Yeah, ummm...Aren't youse?" I asked suspiciously. Why did he seem so flighty? Did he not want to go out with me anymore , but wasn't sure how to say it? Or was he excepting a no?

"Yeaaah. OOOOOOf course. Duh, I mean...mmhm." He stuttered and I quickly grabbed his hand. Was he nervous, because this wan NOT the Racetrack I knew and had a crush that I am still denying. He looked down at our hands and intertwined our fingers.

"Wese here. " He told me before becoming his boisterous self. We didn't drop our hands ,but I didn't really want to so...it was alright with me."Let's go. Spot's waitin' and he's not patient." He said to me and smiled.

I laughed at his sudden change of expression. First he sounded shy and then he became all happy again. "Alright, let's go and meet 'dis famous Spot..." I said in reply to him.

"Race ya!" Racetrack let go of my head and the magic was lost only to become a different type. That might not have made sense to youse but it made sense to me.

"Wooooo." I sped after ,but in a dress, it wasn't as easy. We made it to the beginning of the docks dusty and panting. He had won, but I was pretty close. At least I thought I was.

"Damn, It's so hot outside." He wiped the sweat off of his brow and grinned.

I agreed and looked up to see the infamous Spot Conlon, sitting on a pile of boxes with a couple of newsies around him. There was a tall one with read hair and freckles and another tall boy with blond hair and a great smile from what I could see of them. Then there were some short boys around him that looked like there real job in life wasn't selling the papes, but watching Spot go about his daily business. He really was the king of Brooklyn even if the mayor, himself, didn't realize it or choose to ignore it.

Spot looked up as we approached him. I didn't know if I should bow, curtsy, nod ignore him or what. All I knew was that his presence demanded respect and that it seemed only right to give it to him. I decided I would wait for Race and see what he was planning to do. Then follow his lead. It was the easiest thing to do and I didn't feel like making a fool out of myself so early in the day. His eyes were the same amazing color they had been last time I saw him, and they were as memorizing too. I turned my head and looked to other newsies who seemed to think now was the perfect time to go swimming. I saw Metal and Axe as they looked to see who the new visitors were. They waved at me and I waved back. At least I knew three people in Brooklyn now.

Spot stood up and said something to his mini court before walking towards us. He nodded his head and spit in his hand. I looked to Race, who mirrored Spot's actions. They shook hands and Spot turned to me with a smirk on his face. I spit in my hand and this time Spot was the one to mirror actions. We shook hands and I then wiped my hand on my skirt. It was a habit of mine from when I used to have to spit shake with the children in the hospital. But that is another story.

It seemed that after the two fateful spit-shakes, life for the Brooklyn newsies started to move again. Boys(1) swam again and chatted with each other. The tension was broken and Spot smiled at us as a king would smile to foreign guests. "I'se thought youse would already be back in 'hatten. " It was a question, not a statement. I could tell Spot wanted to hear Racetrack's answer, not mine and that there was an actual reason to this question, not just polite conversation.

"Wese came to say goodbye, if 'dat's acceptable. " He looked at me and I nodded. I really didn't know who or what Spot was. Maybe he was a changeling.(2) His eyes remained emotionless as he looked from Racetrack to me and back again.

"Racetrack Higgins. Come over here." Spot said to Race and looked at me. "Go and talk to Metal and Axe while I'm gone. " He dropped his accent and walked away with a stunned Racetrack following him.

"Ummmmmmmmm, alrighty then." I shrugged to myself and wandered over to Metal and Axe. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked them playfully. Both had a mixture of sweat and Hudson river scent on them and what they were wearing. It was clear that they loved to swim and it was definitely hot enough to go swimming. I hadn't gone swimming in forever.

"What's it look like?" Metal smirked as Axe gave me their answer. I swear they have twin telepathy or whatever.

"Wow. Really?" My sarcastic reply made their smirks even bigger then before. "Can I'se or do I noid a spoical invitation?"

"Oh one condition. Youse gotta toilk like Metal." Axe jerked his thumb towards Metal.

"Foine." I agreed. I mean I've never mimed anyone before in my life, but how hard could it be?

"Jolly good time down in out great land on England. I hear there will be tea in the dining room from seven to four. Do not be late, darling. It would be such a shame. Victus Vita!(3)" He bowed and smiled. No wonder he didn't usually talk. He had a British accent and it was very thick.

"Alrighty then," I took a deep breath and began to talk in the strange accent Metal had acquired. "Jolly good time down in our great land of England. I hear there will be tea in the dining room from seven to four. Do not be late, darling. It would be such a shame. Vicuts Vita!." I grinned and looked at their stunned faces. Maybe it was harder for other people then me, but it was just like my normal accent. I guess I found my special gift. Some can draw, others can paint. I can speak in different accents.

" 'Dat was amazing." Was all Axe could say to me. I stripped off my apron and my socks, followed by my boots.

"Let's go for a swim, shall we chaps?" The British accent was fun to use. I enjoyed using it. I jumped in before they had time to argue or even make a good comeback.

Axe shrugged and jumped in with Metal right behind him. We joined the rest of the newsies as the sun contiued to climb into the sky.

* * *

Footnotes:

1. There are no girl newsies from Brooklyn and very little from anywhere else. Girls just don't seem to cut it, unless your Art or a strong-willed girl. Maybe there will be another girl but for now it's Art and a bunch of hot guys. I don't feel bad for her. ;)

2. I don't know if I spelt that right, but ya know.

3. it means Living the life and is my signature. :)

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, a cliffy!!(Well sort of a cliffy...)  
 What's gunna happen next? Who knows(except me ) ;)

Hey, thanks for reviewing and it's hard to write so many stories at one time, but I'll try to write more and press that review button for me. It makes my day sometimes. It doesn't matter if it's a flame or whatever. I don't really care. As long as I get a review.


	7. Attempted Payback and Gertrude

New Chapter, dudes! :) Read and Review!! I'll be waiting...

_"Let's go for a swim, shall we chaps?" The British accent was fun to use. I enjoyed using it. I jumped in before they had time to argue or even make a good comeback._

_Axe shrugged and jumped in with Metal right behind him. We joined the rest of the newsies as the sun contiued to climb into the sky._

* * *

I got out of the water and sat on the docks, attempting to dry myself off. Maybe...I laid on my back, watching the sun shine brightly on us. It seemed to say," I'm happy and will force you to be bright and happy too; No one can be upset when I'm here. "

Poor sun had an ego problem. I guess its just like what they say about Spot...his ego problem I mean. I have a feeling he doesn't go around shining on people. Just doesn't seem very Spotish. Then again, he mi-

"Boo!" I popped up into a sitting postition on the wood so I could see the newsie who had yelled Boo. It was Racetrack, who I was going to kill. I mean I was day-dreaming about random things and BAM! he comes.

"Youse got 'bout 5 seconds." I warned him, my eyes narrowing in the process. He grinned like a complete and total idiot. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One!" I threw myself onto his back and attempted to push him back into the water. Who knew such a short kid could be so hard to push. He was like a rock.

"Are youse toiking steriods?" I asked him still trying to push him off.

"Nope, don't got da money for it anymore." He turned, grabbed my arm and tossed me into the harbor. The water was freezing and a darker blue. As I swam to the surface it seemed to get lighter ,but sadly not warmer. I looked at Race from his perch on the docks and tried to not shiver.

"Get in here, ya loser! I'll soak ya...I will! Just wait and see!" I splashed to show my point. Race stifled a laugh and continued to smile at me. He was just asking to get hurt, yes he was.

"Art, get outta 'dere. Wese gotta go!" Racetrack yelled at me. It was like I pushed myself in there. That was so not fair, who's he trying to impress now?

"Art get outta 'dere. Art, why did ya fall in? Art, stop messin' 'round. Art 'dis, Art 'dat." I grumbled to myself as I swam to the shallow beginning of the water. Finally, I could stand and reach up for the docks. They almost seemed to loom over me, just waiting to prove me wrong... On what I wasn't sure.

"Here." Race's hand took mine and helped me get onto the docks. Of course, now I was freezing even more and everything was wet. Everything except my shoes, socks, and apron. Oh, wasn't I thrilled.

"Youse just wait till I'se get cha back. Oh youse bettah be 'fraid, I would if I'se was youse. " I ranted on and on at Racetrack until he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Youse can continue when wese get home." Race told me.

"Wese goin' to 'hatten?" I questioned. It just seemed like we weren't in Brooklyn at all. I guess it didn't bother me, because I would get to see Jack again.

"Yeah. Spot!" He yelled to Spot and waved his hands. Spot nodded his head and turned to another boy alittle older than us.

"Dat's it?" I asked him. It didn't seem like much to me, but than again it was Spot Conlon and I guess he didn't have to do anything else. Lucky, right?

"Yup. Time ta go home." We walked out of there and didn't stop until we got to Manhatten. What did we talk about? I have no idea, but we laughed and it seemed more like a dream than reality.

By the time we were knocking on the door to the lodgin house, it was at least 10 pm. I asked Race, "What time is it?"

"Uh. Ten. Wese made okay time." He told me. I had just nodded in agreement when Jack opened the door and engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"Jack! I'se can't breah!" He just laughed and kissed my forehead. Oh, cuz that was gunna help my breathing.

"Hey Race. Did she give ya trouble?" He grinned like an excited animal or something.

"Nah, she wasn't too bad." He shook my head and winked at Jack. Wow, beacuse it wasn't like I couldn't see his eye or something.

"Youse." Jack turned back to me. I looked at him and tried to not give anyway, anything that might get him annoyed right now. I was tired too. "Sleep. I'se talk ta ya later." I grinned and ran up the stairs before they tried to get me to promise something.

Wait! Where was I sleeping? I guess where-ever theres a bunk and if I happen to steal someone's, it won't kill them. Right? Of course right! I wandered into the bunkroom and saw that almost everyone was asleep. It was really weird, because I can't remember when the newsies went to bed before eleven. It didn't make sense, but maybe tomorrow's something special. I threw myself into the first empty bed and fell right asleep.

HOURS LATER

Someone came in and whispered to himself, "I guess she's asleep." That same guy came over to 'my' bunk and kissed my forehead. "Good night Art." Then he was gone. I got up and waited till my eyes adjusted... it was too late. He was gone or already in bed and sleeping. Oh well, I fell back to sleep with thoughts of that boy. That mystery boy.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Racetrack Higgins! Get back here with me hat!" I yelled to my long-time boyfriend. That morning he had decided to steal my hat while I was sleeping. Go figure.

"I'se got youse hat!" He yelled, stating the obvious. I ran after him, watching as he turned around and attempted to run backwards. I laughed as he smashed into some snoody lady. He turned and gasped loudly.

"Ummmm, hi Gertrude." He said to her. I ran up to him and questioned him with my eyes.

To me he whispered, " Try ta act normal, I'se explain lotier." That was his reply, wasn't he always elaborate?

I looked up to see one of those hoity-toity ladies. The ones that would laugh at me and try to explain that my husband couldn't do that to me. They would laugh because of what I'm wearing or that I'm a newsie. Then they would see any brusies I had and try to tell me about my husand. It was like a double insult and no matter what, they never believe me. I usually go with the old, 'Youse should see what de otha guy loiks like.'

"Gertrude, dis is me goilfriend. Her name's Artemesia." That was the first time he used my full name when introducing me to anyone. Sure, he uses it with our friends and when he's angry, but never with strangers. I wondered why, she couldn't be that powerful or whatever. I looked her up and down. She looked to be about twenty-nine or maybe thirty. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing amazing there. She was tall and looked like she had never seen a cake before.

Her clothing consisted of a black fur shrug and a navy dress. She had a look of disgust on her face whenever she turned to me and a look of love and admiration whenever she looked at Race. I wonder who she likes more.

"Charmed, I'm sure. Joseph, are you ready to come home? Angela has been waiting." Racetrack and I both looked shocked at this one. Who the hell was Angela and why would you be charmed if everytime you look at me there was disgust written all over your face. I mean the only reason why I didn't punch her right there and then was because it might piss Racetrack off and that was all I needed.

"Gertrude, I'se noiver comin' back to da ploice and I ain't never gunna see Angela again." Racetrack glared at her and turned around. He almost hit me as he turned.

"We'se leavin'." He walked away quickly and I followed. I was going to ask him, but when he snorted at the thought of whatever had happened and shook his head in disgust... well I thought I'd just not ask right now.

I really had the urge to punch her when she yelled, "I know where you live Joseph and I'm coming soon." I mean, what would be the damage to just give her one shinner.

"Relax Artemesia, if anyone should be angry, it's me. Breathe and don't cha worry. I'se explain later." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me over to Tibby's where he and I knew we would have a long talk.

* * *

DONE! Aren't cha proud? I have such a great idea!! :)

Review, Review, Review, REVIEW!


	8. Roast Beef Sandwiches and Water

_

* * *

_

I really had the urge to punch her when she yelled, "I know where you live Joseph and I'm coming soon." I mean, what would be the damage to just give her one shinner.

_"Relax Artemesia, if anyone should be angry, it's me. Breathe and don't cha worry. I'se explain later." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me over to Tibby's where he and I knew we would have a long talk._

Wooo, after this chapter I won't be updating for another two weeks cuz where I'm going theres no computers. Dun, Dun, Dun!!

* * *

Roast Beef Sandwiches and Water.

"Wait." I stopped him from walking into the diner that usually became Newsies' central. "Can wese go somewhere else, 'less da othas already know..."

"Child's?" He tried to smile under whatever stress that woman had put on him. I nodded and we turned away from Tibby's to Child's Lunchrooms. It had just opened last year and the prices were pretty good for Manhattan. If Tibby's hadn't been so close to the lodging house, the Newsies would have probably gone there.

"Why the he-" I started to question him the minute we sat down at one of the booths. I was getting really annoyed about this Gertrude and April or whatever her name was. I was interrupted when he put a finger to my lips. What was he going do, play charades?

"Listen to me 'fore ya go on a koiling rampage." He grinned and waited for the consent he already knew he had. So, I might have wanted to hurt some people, didn't mean I was a killer or  
anything...yet.

"Fine." I leaned back and stared at him as he started his story.

"Alright," He took a deep breath, "Dis started when I'se was born. Me parents were rich, but with new money...not old. When wese came here, da othas didn't liok us very much. Wese weren't old families with da background."  
He paused and I could see him struggling for the next sentence.

"Den deys were murdered..." He took another breath and I thought that for a second he might start to cry. He fidgeted a little and continued," by me best-friends fatha. Said dat wese didn't deserve to be talking to his son. I was shipped off with nuthin, but me clothes and a promise from my best friend. He said wese would always be friends."

Race looked out the window and down at his hands. I laid my hand down in the center of the table and waited. He moved his hand towards mine and grabbed it. It was almost as if he thought that I was going to move away at the last minute. I didn't plan to, by the way. The waiter and came over and asked us those same words always said by waiters and waitresses alike. 

"Can I take your order?" He droned, looking bored and impatiently waited for an answer. I guess I would be bored too if I had to do this type of job day in and day out. Racetrack looked like ordering anything to eat or drink would require way too much effort on his part. I decided to order of both of us then because the guy would have to eat soon.  
"Uh..." This is what happens when you've only gone to Child's for special occasions or if you got to talk about something really serious. I turned towards the waiter and smiled weakly, "Can I'se get a menu?"

He replied, "Whatever." Then he walked over to the front, grabbed a piece of paper and lazily walked back. This guy really needed a coffee or something to wake him up. Maybe he needs a girl, but it's not like I was planning on setting him up with anyone. The guy was like a member of the walking dead. I wouldn't want the girl to suffer because of that guy. No one deserved that fate. I looked at the menu and picked the cheapest things I could find that seemed like they might hold  
some flavor still.

"Uh, two of da Corn beef sandwiches." I glanced back at the piece of paper between my fingers. "And some waters." I grinned at him and noticed his lack of humor. Well, some people just don't like to be happy I guess. "I'll be back." He turned and walked away, no doubt going to welcome others. He was so happy, he might be on drugs. Not.  
"What happened then, Race?" I said as gently as possible. Sure, I was probing, but I wanted to know about Angela. So sue me.

"Oh, yeah. So I'se went ta live with me aunt and her daughter. Wese ain't blood related, but dats what I'se was supposed to call dem. She told me when I'se was 'bout eight, dat I'se was gunna marry her daughter. Me aunt was Gertrude and her daughter is Angela."

"I'se didn't understand what she' meant by dat so I'se agreed and soon I was being forced ta go ta parties and parks with da goil. Who," He looked from side to side with some of his old luster that had just been absent and then finally whispered, "has a dead personality." 

"But it was only when I'se was bout twelve when I'se decided I'se had ta leave. I'se knew da city and Gertrude didn't, neitha did Angela. I'se ran off and found da 'Hatten lodging house where I'se been since den. 'Fore dat last confrontation, I'se hadn't seen her since dat day." He stretched and looked to see the same sullen waiter coming with two waters.

"Your waters." That was incredibly original. I would have never thought they were waters or anything. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed them and slid one over to Race.

"Thanks." Race and I said at the same time. Well I sort of muttered it, but same thing.

"One question, though." I told Race who narrowed his eyes and nodded. I guess I would be a little scared if I had asked myself that. Especially after the story he just told me.

: "Do da otha newsies know?" It was a pretty simple question and I could see his shoulders relax at the fact that it wasn't a hard question that would take paragraphs to answer.

"Only Jack, cuz I'se had ta tell someone and he's da one who said I'se could stay dere. Well, he and Kloppman let me, but Kloppman's not a newsie." He smiled and drank some water. I watched in awe as he quickly gulped the whole glass.

"Dat shouldn't be humanly possible." I shook my head in disbelief, staring incredulously at the cup that was filled to the brim just moments ago.

* * *

That chapter was so much fun to write, read and review pleaseeeeee :)

Any comments, suggestions, review and tell me..Thanks

oh and sorry about the spacing...


	9. Early Back Pains

**Hey everyone. I just want to say thanks to anyone whose read this story and a magna thanks to anyone whose reviewed. It means the world to me, =D I'm sorry about not writing, but my school is insane and my second hell week just ended. Great. xD**

**

* * *

  
**

"Thanks." Race and I said at the same time. Well I sort of muttered it, but same thing.

"One question, though." I told Race who narrowed his eyes and nodded. I guess I would be a little scared if I had asked myself that. Especially after the story he just told me.

"Do da otha newsies know?" It was a pretty simple question and I could see his shoulders relax at the fact that it wasn't a hard question that would take paragraphs to answer.

"Only Jack, cuz I'se had ta tell someone and he's da one who said I'se could stay dere. Well, he and Kloppman let me, but Kloppman's not a newsie." He smiled and drank some water. I watched in awe as he quickly gulped the whole glass.

"Dat shouldn't be humanly possible." I shook my head in disbelief, staring incredulously at the cup that was filled to the brim just moments ago.

"Oh, but it is." He grinned and took my water. That he drank quickly although, he left some left for me this time… so kind.

I took a piece of my sandwich and slowly brought it to my mouth. I was suddenly exhausted and wanted only to sleep. It didn't matter anyone about Sarah and Lacey or whatever the hell their names were; all that mattered was the amount of hours I needed to sleep to regain any common sense. Slowly, almost lethargically, I moved my hand back to the sandwich and grabbed it. It was brought to my mouth, but before I had a chance to take a bite… it was gone. Literally, it was gone. I looked at Race suspiciously and realized that both of his hands were under the table. He had most definitely taken it and I'm pretty sure he knew I knew too.

"Give me the food." I said in a demanding voice. At least, I thought it was pretty demanding. Then again, for his expression… it probably wasn't.

"What food?" He bent his head and quickly shoved something into his mouth. I was pretty sure I saw a piece of red sliced meat too. "Hm?" He grinned with his mouth closed tightly.

"Damn. You ate my food!" I practically growled at him. Could you blame me for it? He just stole my lunch and most likely my supper too. That was not a laughing matter; not that it stopped him from busting out in hearty-sounding laughs. My question to that is: how could such a slim boy have such a hearty laugh. "Youse da one paying." I angled my body towards the door facing opposite of him and crossed my arms.

"Of course, love. I'se wouldn't tink of it any otha way." I looked out of the corner of my eyes. I wasn't going to show him that I as still watching him… it would show weakness. I could almost laugh at that idea. It was as if I didn't think he knew I had some weaknesses. Anyway, he grinned with his mouth open, which was not a very attractive thing to do believe me.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled under my breath and quickly drank what was left of my water. It wasn't much.

"Youse look tired." He was observant when he wanted to be, that was much.

"I am." I sighed and looked towards him. I had lost this battle, that much was certain. "Can we go home?"

He jumped up and waited for me to slide of the seat and onto the low wooden table, engraved with years of signatures and lovers' proclamations. This was, surprisingly not, an accident. A waiter with a white slip of paper walked over to Race. Race paid quickly and as we walked out I could have sworn the man was staring at my back. Touching my back, I felt something.

"Ummm, Race?" I pulled on his sleeve with my right arm and held my back with the left.

"Yeah?" He seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts and I felt almost as if I was intruding in some way.

"My back is ,um, bleeding?" My back burned with a new intensity that I had never felt before. It was strong and felt… good. It was strange and I don't think I would have ever been able to describe what exactly I felt when this happened.

"What?!" He practically screamed that and grabbed my arm. His hand dug into the skin above my elbow and I felt for the first time that he was actually fearful. Whatever was happening, no matter how good it felt, must be stopped. We ran through the streets and didn't stop until I was in front of a mirror in the private room. It was only used when someone's girl decided to stay the night, and it was almost certainly the most awkward room in the whole building. "Take off your shirt." He instructed.

"Why?" I was a tad uncomfortable with that request and I thought it was a good reason.

"So I can see what happened to your back." He turned his head away and waited. I turned my back to the mirror and quickly stripped before I had to really think. The pain was back and this time there was no point of relief or happiness. It didn't feel good either.

"Ah!" I fell on all fours in an attempt to stop the pain racing throughout my body. Something was shoving its way out of my back. "Fuck!"

I felt Race's hand on my forehead, pushing my dirty hair away from my now sweaty face.

My arms and knees collapsed as a new round of pain shot through me. Shards of piercing glass seemed to rip through me and all at once I felt three different emotions: pain, relief, and total bliss.

"Art?" Race whispered tenderly. I wanted to reply, I really did, but I was so tired and all I really knew was that the worst of it was over. I wasn't sure how I knew this, but I did. I was positive. Strong arms carried me onto the only double bed in this structure and as I drifted off, I made sure to keep those arms around me.

* * *

**i actually have only a theory to whats coming out of her , but I'd love to hear other peoples' ideas. Review, message, whatever xD**


	10. Waking Up

**I probably should be beat with like a wooden stick for taking so long to write... I mean it's pretty bad, although I did have a mini excuse (Writer's block since around December) but still, like I wish I had been able to write something.. anything actually.. Oh well, too late now. Thanks for sticking with me! And for any newcomers hey guys! Oh and by the way, I got too lazy to put in the accents so have fun imagining them! xD Review please, even if they are flames... doesn't matter to me at least ya read it.**

* * *

**Chapter something, **

"Hello? Racetrack? Someone? Where is everybody?" I struggled to sit up in the bed. Moments of last night were blurry and fading quickly. Something had happened... that I was sure of, but what was it? I didn't feel any different besides the usual achiness and this head-splitting headache. Other than that, I was perfectly fine. I struggled to get up in bed, but once again fell backwards. Maybe I wasn't perfect, per see but I was never perfect. Just sort of tired right now I guess. Closing my eyes, I fell back to sleep.

Waking quickly, I felt as if someone was in the room with me again. I was right, Race was there again. He looked exhausted and I wondered if the kid had gotten any sleep. From the looks of him, he didn't.

"Go to sleep, will ya?" I said and he jumped. Shoot! Did I wake him?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; I ain't tired," he replied cockily. Who did he think he was? Sometimes I don't even understand why I bother being with him... not like he ever listens to me. Hell, who am I kidding? I couldn't leave the jerk even if I had actually wanted to. Oh well, we make do with what we can, don't we? Slowly I sat up again.

"Fine, see if I'se care when youse can't walk in a straight line soon," I replied and slowly twisted my torso. My back burned in pain and I cried out quietly. It would do no good to yell in the lodging house, even if everyone else seemed to be gone right now.

"Oh gosh, are you ok?" All traces of playfulness were gone and I winced as he sat on the side of the bed. His weight had twisted my body a little more than before. It was not a pleasant experience for me... that I can say. He gently helped me stand up and we walked towards the mirror. I must say, mirrors are over-rated anyway; all they do is make a person realize how horrible they look at the time.

"Holy Mother!" I was shocked; surely I didn't look this bad. I had expected my hair to be messed up and maybe a little bruised up, but not this. I looked like I had been dragged through the streets of the Lower East side on my back and occasionally my knees. No one why I had so felt achy this morning. Looking at myself, I realized another reason why mirrors are bad. They make a person feel worse about themselves and their state of health. Before the mirror, I was a little achy and had a headache. Now I was aware of how much blood I had lost, too many bruises to bother counting, a couple of suspicious bites, and a worsened headache. 'This was healthy looking,' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Art?" Race looked over my shoulder and into the mirror. "I'se gunna lift up da back of youse shirt and check for 'dose marks from last night. K?" He brought his hands down to my lower back, just where the shirt ended. I nodded, even though I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. I was marked by something last night on my back? How could I have missed that? I spoke these thoughts out loud.

"How could I have not felt these marks or scratches or whatever they are, Race? I'm so confused right now, and can we sit? I don't know about this standing up idea." I told him and we made our way back to the bed. It was with a small groan that I saw the blood stains on the bed. Were those only from me or from the last people to stay in here? Maybe I didn't want to know.

"You don't remember?" He looked shocked as he lifted my shirt higher to the back of my neck. I shoved my arms over my chest and winced as I hit probably half a dozen bruises.

"Just little bits and pieces, but nothing like what must have happened to me. I don't see what's so great about my back either," I pouted and tried to control my emotions. I wasn't sure if I wanted to shiver in pleasure as his fingers caressed my back, or groan at the pain that was practically spurting from the same back and finger combination.

"Art, last night," he coughed a couple times, "you literally had something coming out of your back, but now... now there's nothing except a couple deep scars and two long slashes."

"What?" I had heard him, but that much? How do you even get scars after what must have been around last night? That's not normal or healthy...

"You heard me, love. Although at least they're all pretty clean. No sign of anything coming in or going out. Hold on though; let me clean them a little at least, just in case. I'd rather not see you get any disease, especially not when you're still recovering," he turned slightly and grabbed a clean looking cloth and this small bucket of water. Where the hell did that water even come from? I just sighed and tried to relax as he cleaned the open cuts. Talk about not a fun thing to do on a... what day was it anyway?

"Race," He paused, "what's today?"

He continued to clean my cuts and responded, "Wednesday," he chuckled as if there was something funny about the day of the week.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked him this time.

"Awhile ago," he must have finished because I no longer heard the comforting sounds of his work. My pain had also receded. "Now, stop asking so many questions and just relax. Drink some water too, it's good for you."

I obliged silently, one hand keeping my shirt in place. "What are you doing now?" I tried to turn, but was hit with a wave of pain. I guess nothing had actually receded.

"I'm just putting some band-aids on them, relax kid. See?" He showed me parts of what was once a shirt... at least I think they were;

"Fine then," I could feel him grin as he turned my head and kissed my cheek.

"Now hold still," he commanded.

* * *

**Yay! Wooooo, go team! xD Review! **


	11. Jack and Race

So I have a plan! The plan is that I'm going to update every Saturday, even if it kills me. So yeah, that's my plan. Review peoples! Oh and by the way just insert accents in case I forget them or make a mistake. Also, I don't even know if they had band-aids, but we're going to pretend that they do. Lol;

A question: What's a good fault for Art? I feel like soon she'll be going into Mary-Sue land, which I really really don't want. So anyone have any ideas as to something I could peg at her to make her normal? Thanks.

_ "Awhile ago," he must have finished because I no longer heard the comforting sounds of his work. My pain had also receded. "Now, stop asking so many questions and just relax. Drink some water too, it's good for you." _

_I obliged silently, one hand keeping my shirt in place. "What are you doing now?" I tried to turn, but was hit with a wave of pain. I guess nothing had actually receded. _

_"I'm just putting some band-aids on them, relax kid. See?" He showed me parts of what was once a shirt... at least I think they were;_

_"Fine then," I could feel him grin as he turned my head and kissed my cheek. _

_"Now hold still," he commanded. _

_

* * *

**Chapter 11? **_

I held still and hoped for the best. Still confused and never one to give up, I asked him a question that had been bothering me for since I heard the information.

"Race, what was coming out of my back? Don't cha have some idea?" I looked around again and this time noticed another chair. It was old and looked ready to break. The wood was chipped in some places, but the fabric on the seat looked new. It had these small roses embroidered in an off- white material. I breathed out slightly and realized with a rush of excitement that since observing that chair most of the pain had stopped.

He sighed, "Well," he finished covering the cuts with the band-aids, "I kinda thought that dese were wings, but 'course that's not possible. Right?" I didn't answer him because I truly had no idea.

"Where's Jack?" I changed the dismal subject. Well, I wasn't really changing the subject because it was an important question. Jack was like my mother, father, brother, and best friend all thrown into one. Talk about a strange combination.

"Jack?" His eyebrows scrunched up in a desperate attempt to make sense of what was going on. I could only thank God that he hadn't asked me for advice. Truthfully, I didn't have an answer for anything anymore. At least that's what it seemed like. It was at this point that I began to crave a long talk with Jack. He was my best friend, after all. "Jack went to sell. He's coming back soon," he was speaking slowly, as if in a trance. I didn't want to admit it, but I was starting to get very worried about Race. I had never seen him like this, "to take care of you. When he comes back, I'll go and sell the evening edition."

"Hey, Racetrack. What's wrong?" I asked him pretty bluntly. At least, I thought it was blunt. I touched his shoulder and he flinched. His eyes shifted back and forth, as if looking for an exit. Confused? Yeah, so was I. "Race!"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, you asked about Jack right?" He smiled at me. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the frightened expression that must have glued itself to my face. "What's wrong, Artemesia? Don't be scared, everything's going to be all right." He picked up my hand and squeezed my hand in what is supposed to be a reassuring way. In truth, it did help me.

"I'm ok, but you're ok too?" I asked him as gently as I could. I just wanted to make sure he didn't go back into that trance that he had been in before. That would be horrible. Just as he was about to answer me, Jack sauntered in. I guess he came at a good time, seeing as Race looked as confused as I was. You know, something strange was going on. First, I have that attack and don't remember any of it. Second, Race has this weird trance, but doesn't remember it. I feel like there's a pattern going on.

"See ya latah, Art." As I continued to meditate on the events, Race kissed my forehead and left. So now I was under Jack's wing, at least until Race got back... well that's what I figured.

"Jack!" I shouted and threw my arms around him. As usual, that was not the smartest move. Why was it so simple to just forget I was hurt when someone new showed himself? I had done this with Race and now Jack. I was only hoping that no one else came in until I was a little more put together. Then again I would probably take awhile to heal and I did want to see some of my friends before then. Maybe I'd stop spazzing whenever a new person wanders in, though. Eh, whatever... it's just my health anyway.

"Hey little sis," He grinned and returned my hug gently. "How ya doin?" He pushed me backwards and looked at me. Well, maybe not me so much as my newly made marks. He grimaced at them.

"I'se fine," I swatted his hand away playfully, "but a tad worried. " Grabbing that glass of water from this morning, or was it afternoon, I took a sip.

"Oh? What 'bout?" He sat down on that chair, the one with the roses that I had been looking at. I didn't comment on this, but instead just followed suit and sat on the floor in front of him. Stalling, I flattened my skirt.

"Well, alotta things..." I trailed off and waited for his respond.

"Well then, start from the beginning, Arty." He said before falling silent; so that's exactly what I did. First off, I told him everything I could remember followed by my exchange with Race up until Jack came in. I included the part about a pattern, which I really hoped he would agree with. It felt like too much of a coincident to not be planned.

"Alright," he said when I had finished my tale, "first off it's not all that strange that you don't seem to remember much of last night. Most of da newsies that get soaked don't 'member much afterwards. Usually we gotta talk to witnesses to figure out da whole story. Although, the part about Race and dat trance... dat was strange." He seemed to debate on whether or not to continue talking. He stopped and looked to me for a comment on his musings.

"Well, I guess you're right bout me not remembering nuthin. After all, member that time when Blink and Skit was ambushed in the alley by Central Park? It took both of 'em to member dat it was the Delancey bruthers." I felt better than I had all day. Finally, it felt like I was accomplishing something. "Now... what bout Race?"

* * *

So yeah, every Saturday... well this chapters gunna count for Saturday, but I'm trying to get us all on the same page.. and I really do need to remember chapters. xD


	12. A who?

**Chapter 12**

"_Now... what bout Race?"_

I turned my body on the wooden floors so that I was sitting cross legged directly across from Jack. Was he wearing a new shirt or maybe that was just my imagination. I was still feeling a little light headed. Pushing myself backwards, I slowly inched my way until I felt the smooth side panel of the bed. Now at least I could rest my sore and tired bones. They were still under a lot of pressure, but not nearly as much as when I was sitting with nothing near my back except for Jack's legs and the legs of the chair. Not the most comfortable position in the world.

"Well, da way I'se seen it is dat whatever's got youse has also figured out a way ta get him," he looked as if he had just checked himself mentally, before continuing his thoughts, "but dat is only if whatever attacked youse is supernatural and the like. If it is not supernatural, well den dis means that perhaps it was just Racetrack's way ta go into shock or something like dat. I ain't never dealt with anything like dis so we can't be too sure yet. For all wese know, Race's just got some problem dat hasn't been seen by anyone yet." He put up a hand to stop my respond. Too bad he can't stop me from thinking because I felt like those brain waves were pulling double time in my mind. I guess that would make sense seeing as the most likely answer to what happened to Race is something supernatural, which would mean that my accident/ attack might have also been supernatural. It can happen, right? Well, I knew for sure that this wasn't just some weird disease showing itself now. That just wouldn't really make sense, especially with how it just randomly decided to show up now? Then again, nothing is ever random; a friend had taught me that.

"Anyway, point is wese actually not sure what happened to Race quite yet," he finished his summary of these logical points that probably did include what had happened to Race... not counting the supernatural one because that definitely was not part of the logical ideas.

"Dis can't just be random though!" I waved my left arm furiously at this idea. Ignoring the reckless pain in my arm, I continued to talk with vigor that wasn't needed or wanted for a conversation that was meant to stay private. " I'se mean, don't dis have ta be a supernatural thing? I'se mean, although I never actually saw the scars on my back before they were bandaged, they sounded really bad. Really bad as in probably not by a human, and den Race said something bout wings, which ain't very human neither." I got up and hung my left arm gingerly along the side of my body. I really should not have gotten so worked up. Drinking from the almost empty water glass, I wiped my mouth with the back of my right hand. That didn't hurt as much as waving my left arm did and I was comforted by the thought that at least my right arm wasn't as damned as my left one was.

"Youse got dat part right at least." He absently began to stroke his chin and looked deeper in thought than I had ever seen.

"Hey Jack?" I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. His head twitched and he looked towards me.

"Yeah, Art?"

"Do youse think we'll all be ok? I'se don't want to say it, but I'm really scared, Jack. All of these things are happening and we don't really know anything. We don't even know for sure whether or not these things are connected or not. Maybe everything's just really random so something? There are way too many choices and I don't know... I just don't know." I put my head in my hands and felt his arms go around my waist. I then felt him pull me up and into his lap, as his hands went gently to my back. As he gently rubbed my tender and still raw back, I let my eyes close and my body collapse.

"Wake up, Art." I rubbed my eyes and realized with a start that I was no longer sitting on Jack, but instead back in the bed. Racetrack and Jack were both sitting up with me this time, and they both seemed pretty tired. They must have been doing watches or something; well that was what I had figured.

"How long have I been sleeping this time?" I asked them before yawning. Stretching slowly, I came to notice that nothing hurt anymore. I was feeling great actually, as if I was ready to run a race or something of that nature. "Gosh, I feel great. Why do I feel so good?"

The two boys exchanged worried glances before Race took up the position to answer my questions. "Well, youse been sleeping about two days... roughly; and we had one of those -," He paused and quickly asked Jack what she called herself. He told Race quietly and quickly, too quickly for me, but it seemed like Race had been able to figure out what he said. Relaying the information to me, he continued his sentence, "We had one of those sorceresses come over." Jack jabbed Race in the elbow before turning towards me.

"Actually, we didn't have her come over..." he shot a warning glance at Race, who had been nursing his hurt elbow. "She just walked in and demanded to see youse; said she could fix youse and stuff so wese let her in." I cut him off at that last part and asked him what seemed to be a reasonable question. It was to me anyway.

"So, youse just let some witch come in and start poking God only knows what on me? Because she said she could help me? Are youse serious? Wese just lucky that it seems like she was telling the truth, but really?"

They looked sheepish and I was glad of that. They had to realize that letting in strange 'sorceresses' was just wrong. "Well, we was desperate! Youse looked dead!" Race shouted at me. "I wasn't gunna let youse just die when someone knew how to help!" I frowned and looked at him.

"Alright, no fighting now? My head kinda hurts..." He touched my head and frowned along with me. It was with his hand on my forehead that I seemed to faint once again. Although this time I was sure that I could hear a young woman's voice calling to me in my head. Must have just my nerves or something....

So, how was it? I seem to have people fainting all over the place these days xD Review guys?

Btw, don't own Newsies..


	13. Acting, Markets, and Black Jack

**Art **

**Add in accents yourself? Thanks! :]**

**Acting, Markets, and Black Jack.**

**Race POV**

"Well 'den, that was very interesting," Jack turned to look at me.

"Actually, I thought it went pretty well." I replied. Jack gave a small laugh and I knew that I had been able to help fix the mood in this room. I glanced at Art as I pulled some cards out of my pocket. She looked calm and a friendly smile had appeared on her face. Last time she had pulled one of these fainting spells, she looked dead; now she just looked like she was sleeping. Talk about a good change, although I had a feeling that her change also had to do with the sorceress that had visited us.

"Cards, Race?" Jack looked at the old deck in my hands. Shuffling the cards slowly, I nodded and grinned. It was better than just sitting and staring at her, wasn't it? At least this would pass the time quicker than thinking. Thinking usually doesn't help situations... especially ones like this.

"Yeah, what else do youse think we could do right now? Staring at her and thinking isn't gunna help no one. Now," I glanced down at the now shuffled cards, "what game do you wanna play? I was thinking Black Jack?" He paused, took out a cigarette and nodded once. Soon the cards were out and we were playing. It was definitely a lot of fun for two guys who had pretty much been stuck in this room for the last couple days. In fact, the only other person who had actually been allowed to come in was that sorceress girl. The rest of the newsies were on strict rules to not visit, although I wasn't quite sure why they couldn't hang out in here too; but what Jack says goes. After all, he is the leader... especially after the strike and all.

It was only after what seemed to be a year's worth of Black Jack, even to me, that we finally set down the cards and made to get into bed. Jack took the two chairs and wasted no time in fixing himself in them, as I grabbed a pillow from the side of the bed and laid myself down on the wooden floor.

**Art's POV**

I yawned and it suddenly felt like déjà vu. Hadn't this happened yesterday? Everything seemed the same as I glanced around the room. Sunlight was streaming in through the window placed in the center of the far wall. Maybe it wasn't déjà vu, because as I looked around I seemed to notice more and more differences. Race and Jack were still sleeping, one on two chairs and the other on the floor. Grabbing the pitcher of water, I took a drink of water. My sore throat felt much better than before, and my head wasn't swimming around. I actually felt good and well, it was as if those scars weren't even there. Like they never happened and like I was fine. Trying to keep this sudden flow of good energy going, I tapped the closer boy on the shoulder. As Jack's eyes fluttered open tiredly, I became conscious of the gnawing feeling in my stomach. When was the last time I had had a good meal?

"Black Jack!?" He yelled and seemed to do this weird thing with his arms. I wasn't sure if this was normal protocol for him or if it was just because of the fact that it didn't seem like either Jack or Race were getting out much anymore.

"Um, Jackie boy?" I was almost sure that he hated that nickname, which was pretty much the only reason why I called him that. I didn't actually want him to get angry, but maybe getting angry would at least wake him up faster? Stupid reason, I know.

"Hm? Oh Art! How youse doing?" He grinned up at me and I stuck my tongue back out in reply.

"I'm doin' great... hungry though. Hey, can youse wake Race for me? I can't reach," I squirmed in the bed and stuck my arms as far as they could go towards Race. It only covered about half the distance that was needed. I never said I was that tall. Jack nodded and punched Race on the shoulder. Race awoke quickly after that and yawned loudly.

"Hiya, Art. Youse feeling any bettah?" He lazily turned his head towards us and smiled idly. Obviously he seemed to believe it was a holiday morning or something.

"Hey, Race. I'se feeling much better," I threw my arms open in order to show how great I was feeling and laughed, "In fact, I'm actually hungry; for real food too, not just water and half a moldy cracker." Still smiling, I swung my legs over the bed and found that I still was feeling great. My head didn't hurt from moving quickly and as I tried to stand nothing starting to shake. Race jumped up from his spot on the floor and offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted. The last thing I wanted to do was fall over and break something.

"Well den, Jack, fetch dose servants! Wese need a real meal, not dem hoity toity tea services." He grinned at me and signaled to Jack with his hand. From what I could see, it seemed that Jack just shook his head in mock-disbelief and followed us as we left the room. From the looks that we were getting as we walked down and out of the lodging house, it seemed as though none of the other Newsies had seen Race and Jack since my accident/ attack.

"The sun's here," I threw my hands up and spun in a circle. I wasn't sure what had overcome me, but I did know that I felt just like my eight year old self. Young and naïve with the type of intimidating personality that could knock over a leaf; it was like I had been transported back to that time, mentally I mean.

"Just for youse, Arty baby," Race coughed twice and swung his arm onto my shoulders. He took out an unlit cigarette and started to talk with an overdramatic accent, "So, Arty baby, tell me. Dis new mo-vie youse got going on, how's it cooking? Wese got dose famous sisters lined up for dat mo-vie," He grinned and waved the cigarette wildly, "Anyway, what do youse think bout workin' with Miss Medda Larkson?" He took his hand off of my shoulder and spread both his arms wide in what could have been an arc motion. His hands started off in the middle right above his head and made their way down to the right and left of his face. It was certainly an interesting sight to see.

"Why, Mr. Higgins!" I joined in as the character that I seemed to be portraying. "Youse too kind ta me, just a lowly girl from Hol-ley-wood. " I fanned myself with my hand and realized that we had already gotten to the market.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother youse two, but wese at the markets," Jack attempted to do an exquisite bow, but instead just ended up leaning on an older woman. "Sorry, ma'am!" He smiled politely at her. She nodded her head in respond and kept on moving. Race and I only laughed at him, our bodies corresponding with each other in order to try and mirror the events that had just happened. Jack chose to ignore our humorous attempts to get it just right and moved to the front of a line to a bread cart. At least, that's what it looked like from our vantage point.

"Why, sir, it seems that Jack has gotten some food," I said to Race, still in the character that he had chosen for me.

"And a date, doll face," He pointed to Jack and a girl, who seemed to be hanging onto his every word. We watched as he bowed lowly, although this time he didn't fall, and waltzed over to us.

"I'se got food," He grinned and held up what appeared to be two loaves of bread. I grabbed both and hid them behind my back.

"Not anymore," I turned and ran from them... right into an impressively tall woman. "'Xcuse me, miss. I didn't see youse there." Still clutching onto the bread, I watched as she glanced down at me, turned, and walked away.

"Dat was weird," Race was the first one to find me.

"Who was she?" I asked him, while handing over one of the loaves.

"I ain't too sure, Art." He shook his head and bit down into his loaf. I only followed suit. It was there, in one corner of the market, that Jack found us.

**Done! How was it? I tried to get them more into character, but I'm not sure how well that one worked out. Review? **


	14. Gertrude, Tea, and Humans

**So, this is gunna be the last update for the next two weeks because I'm going on a cruise and then I'm going to fencing camp and my mom refuses to let me bring my computer with me. I'll write the chapters there though, but we just have to wait until I get home to post them... unless of course I magically find a computer and internet. :] **

**Oh and so my beta child happens to be at some camp and so she couldn't beta it... I tried, but I'm not very good with my own stories. Sorry! **

**Race POV**

That's was fun, I thought to myself. Times hadn't been very light and enjoyable since Art was attacked or whatever had happened to her. None of us could seem to make up our minds when it came down to what had actually occurred. I didn't know, but then again, I don't think I wanted to know. It just seems like every time someone tries to uncover something, they end up getting deeper into it. She's safe for now.

Then again how much longer until that sorceress lady comes back? She told us last time she had come that it wasn't the last time we would see her. I'm not sure about that and I really wish Art knew. She was like half my brain most of the time, but Jack had already decided that we shouldn't tell her just yet. This didn't make any sense to me, seeing as Art would probably just get angrier after she figures out that we kept this from her. Ah, well; I must say that I feel that this isn't as much of my fault as usual.

**Art's POV**

"_I ain't too sure, Art." He shook his head and bit down into his loaf. I only followed suit. It was there, in one corner of the market, that Jack found us. _

"Who was dat?" Jack asked Race and I as we made our way back into the lodging house. He then sat down in a chair close to the entrance.

"I dunno, just some lady dat I bumped into. Den she just disappeared." I replied, as I collapsed into the nearest sofa. Surprisingly enough, nothing ached or hurt at this moment. It was as if the attack had never happened. The main floor of the lodging house seemed to be empty except for us and the only sounds I could hear were our breathing and a strange creaking noise. It was probably a mouse or something.

"Um, youse mean dat lady?" Race pointed to a woman standing in the entryway to the main living room. She had black hair with these piercing green eyes that could probably kill someone. They were just plain creepy. I stood up, followed by a cautious Jack. Upon further observation, it seemed like the woman had a sort of regal air about her.

"Good day." She said and sort of smiled. In truth, it probably wasn't even a smile. I think it was more like a sad attempt.

"Hey Art, go and get us some tea." Jack gestured to the kitchen without actually looking. His eyes seemed to be locked on her.

"Oh shoah, shoah. 'Cuz wese always drink tea." I muttered under my breath and started my way over towards the kitchen. Then I began my scavenger hunt for the tea that we seemed to have. Looking around, I couldn't help but realize that we seemed to have everything in this stupid kitchen except for this tea. Why would we even need tea? I couldn't remember the last time anyone had even mentioned the word tea. Oh goodness, I was never going to find this tea.

"Jack! Wese don't have any tea!" I yelled and poked my head back into the main room. Maybe he carried tea on his person. That would be strange, but at least I'd be able to serve this mysterious tea.

"Check behind dose plates in the top cabinet," he said before turning back to whatever important conversation he, Race, and that woman were having. Nodding twice, I turned and went to retrieve this tea. Most people would be curious about what they were talking about, but I wasn't going to do some eavesdropping. Besides, I could just get everything from Race later. Eventually, he would tell me what had happened. Amazingly enough, I found the oh so important tea and even a slightly used tea service. In truth, I only knew it was a tea service because of a picture in this store that I pass every morning. That one had the most beautiful flowers painted on it. This one was an old looking silver color and even sported some rust on the handle.

Anyway, I grabbed the service thing and looked for something to heat water in. I spotted a black kettle that looked like the thing that Kloppman would use for his drink. I don't know if it actually was tea, but I knew it's usually hot. Finally, after what seemed like years, I finished making the tea and getting the service ready. Walking slowly, I made my way back into the living room and placed it down on the small end table.

"I got the tea." I said and sat down.

"Thank you child." The woman said before taking a cup and helping herself to it. I just sat there awkwardly. No one else was talking and I felt like I had broken up something important. It would figure. Thankfully, the door to the lodge opened up and a new stranger walked in. Although I didn't recognize the woman's face, I knew her clothing; the same drab navy dress with the black shrug. It would figure that she would come back when we seemed to finally be getting back on track.

"Again?" Race said and sighed. The original woman looked at Gertrude with disdain, while continuing to sip her tea.

"Oh, I found you Joseph! Darling, look at what Angela made while you were away." She then proceeded to take a small sampler out of her purse. The picture on it was quite elaborate and it dawned on me that Angela must not do much else except embroider. I thanked God that I didn't have to spend my days doing that stuff.

"I ain't Joseph." Race jumped up, his hands up to guard his chest, as Gertrude moved forward. Jack also got up, as if to be Race's wingman. In fact, only that one woman still sat. I wasn't sure of her name, but she seemed awfully calm about all of this. Gertrude, with the sampler in her hand, continued to advance on a quickly retreating Racetrack. Suddenly, everyone paused. It was as if everyone suddenly just froze in place... everyone but that woman and I.

"Oh Artemesia?" I turned towards the voice and blankly stared at her. "I have to tell you something very important. You're not human." She held my gaze as I fell backwards and onto a well placed couch.

"That's not good." I said quietly.


End file.
